


Yours Forever

by w0lfmoon



Series: Peaky Blinders Reader Fics [9]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff with a dash of smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nicole dollanganger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lfmoon/pseuds/w0lfmoon
Summary: a short little Alfie drabble set to the song "You’re So Cool" by Nicole Dollanganger.





	Yours Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This just fell in my head and I was in desperate need for soft Alfie so here it is

* * *

 

_**“When I’m good, I’m very good** _

_**but when I’m bad, I’m better** _

_**I’m yours forever, I’m yours forever.”** _

* * *

 

It was well known that you were Alfie Solomons’ soft spot. Being the one redeeming light in his very violent life, he was glad to have someone as innocent and warm as you by his side to balance him out. He felt whole when he held you in his arms, the only place in the whole world where he felt safe.

It was a rare quiet evening at home where Alfie didn’t have to go to the bakery in the dead of night, so taking advantage you were currently sprawled on his lap in nothing but your pink nightgown, which was rested slightly above your thighs, giving Alfie a generous view of the supple flesh. Your head was buried in his neck, lips giving soft and lazy kisses along with the occasional bite. Alfie sighed with content and then chuckled when your bites were becoming more frequent. The hand holding your thigh tightened and the hand that was carelessly in your hair also tightened and pulled on the curls gently.

"Now, pet, just what do ya think you’re doin?" Alfie asked while chuckling at the whimper that left you as he tugged in your hair some more and he gave your thigh a little smack.

"Nothingggg." That earned you another smack.

"Really? Cause it sure feels like nothin’ dove." And as you bit down on the exposed skin on Alfie’s neck, he groaned. You couldn’t help but let out a victorious giggle. You sure knew how to work him up.

"Yes nothing, Alfie. I’m just sitting here and giving my man some loving. Is that a crime?"

Alfie couldn’t help the hearty laugh at your cheeky comment, “Of course not, pet, but it seems that you’re being a naughty lil’ girl, yeah?"

"Well maybe I am. **When I’m good, I can be very good,** Alfie, you know this, **but when I’m bad, you know that I’m much better.** " You said, your doe eyes twinkling with mischief. Alfie couldn’t resist it, much as he couldn’t resist you in general.

"I suppose that is true. You are quite the little minx, yeah. I do suppose I ought to punish you," Alfie suggested, eyebrows waggling and his hand gently patting your backside.

Your eyes lit up, "hmmm I suppose you should. But can I tell you a secret first, Alfie?" Your voice soft and delicate, like a feather. And god Alfie couldn’t help the way his heart warmed at the sound of it. 

"’course love, you can always tell me anything."

You leaned in closer to him, your lips hovering an inch from his, **"I’m yours forever."**


End file.
